<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nash Family Reunion by Ncis4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973720">Nash Family Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever'>Ncis4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Reunion, Fluff and Smut, Original Character - Freeform, little angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncis4ever/pseuds/Ncis4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby left Minnesota after the death of his wife and kids. Blaming himself for their deaths he pushes his remaining family members away. William and Olivia Nash miss their brother and come to LA to see him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena Grant/Bobby Nash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nash Family Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I didn’t expect this story to get so long lol, but I just kept writing. We don’t know much about Bobby’s siblings. I know in the show he mentioned a brother, but that’s about it. I wanted to write a happy reunion even though it’s unrealistic and if they ever do reunite on the show it’s probably not gonna be happy. Hope you guys enjoy reading! </p>
<p>*small explicit scene*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>William and Olivia Nash arrive at LAX. Both are anxious to see their brother again. After years of not knowing where Bobby was, they finally were able to track him down. The news had taken a picture of him during the aftermath of the tsunami. </p>
<p>“Will, shouldn’t we at least call him before we show up.”</p>
<p>“He doesn’t answer our calls Liv. We have to catch him by surprise.” </p>
<p>“You’re right. I hope he doesn’t get mad.”</p>
<p>“I miss my little brother. We haven’t seen him since he left Minnesota.” </p>
<p>“I miss him too.” </p>
<p>They get into their rental car and make their way to Station 118.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It’s been a slow day for the team. Not that any of them are complaining about it. Hen and Chimney are doing inventory of the ambulance, Buck and Eddie are working out, and Bobby is upstairs cooking lunch for his team. </p>
<p>Hen looks up to see a man and woman walk into the station. “Hello, do you guys need help with something?”</p>
<p>“Does Robert Nash work here?” </p>
<p>“Yes he’s our captain.”</p>
<p>“Great! Is he working today?”</p>
<p>“Um if you don’t mind us asking. Who are you and why are you asking for Cap?”, Chim questions.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry! I’m Olivia and he’s William. Bobby’s our brother.” </p>
<p>Hen and Chim exchange surprised looks. Bobby never mentioned having siblings to them. </p>
<p>“So… Is Bobby working today?” Olivia asks again.</p>
<p>“Right! Um Cap is upstairs let me take you guys to him.”, Chimney says walking towards the stairs.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Cap!”</p>
<p>“What Chim?!”</p>
<p>“You got some guests.”</p>
<p>Confused Bobby looks up from the cutting board to see two faces he hasn’t seen in years. Olivia takes off running as soon as she sees her big brother. She jumps into his arms and hugs him tightly. “Bobby I missed you so much.”, tears running down her face. Still shocked, Bobby remained silent but wrapped his arms tightly around his sister. </p>
<p>Chimney looks at William, “Why aren’t you joining in the reunion?” </p>
<p>“I’ll let them have a moment.”, he responds with a soft smile on his face. “Bobby and Liv were always closer. It killed her when he stopped talking to us.” Chimney nods in understanding before going downstairs to give the family some privacy. </p>
<p>The shock wears off and Bobby looks down at his little sister. “Liv what are you doing here? How did you find me?” </p>
<p>“We saw you on the news and wanted to see you again.” Liv said, still sniffling. “Don’t be mad we really missed you.” </p>
<p>“I’m not mad Livvie.”, he said softly. “Please stop crying though, you know I hate it when you’re sad.”</p>
<p>“If you hate it when I’m sad then why would you leave us?!”, Olivia yells. “You barely pick up our phone calls!” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I needed to get away after Marcy and the kids died. I wasn’t in the right headspace for a long time and I didn’t know what to say to you, so I didn’t pick up. I’m sorry.”</p>
<p> “I’m still upset with you.” She says. “Are you okay now?” </p>
<p>“I understand and yes life is pretty great right now.” </p>
<p>William interrupts the two, “Okay Liv you’ve hugged him long enough it’s my turn.” </p>
<p>Bobby pulls away from his little sister and walks towards his brother. “Will I’m so sorry.”</p>
<p>Will responds by punching Bobby in the face causing him to stumble back. “What the hell, Will?!” Bobby clutches his face.</p>
<p>“That’s what you get for leaving me and Liv behind!”, Will growls before pulling his brother into a hug. “Never do that again, little bro.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry big bro.”, Bobby whispers before returning the hug. </p>
<p>The smell of food burning causes them to break apart. “Shit”, Bobby groans. He goes to open the oven and pulls out a burnt tray of mac and cheese. </p>
<p>“Pops what’s burning?!”, Buck asks as he runs up the stairs, the rest of the team following behind him. </p>
<p>Will and Olivia share a look. “Pops?” Liv mouths to Will. </p>
<p>“Sorry guys I burned lunch! I’ll call Athena and tell her to bring us some burgers.” </p>
<p>“But you never burn lunch. Awe I was looking forward to your mac and cheese.” </p>
<p>“Sorry kid, I’ll make it another day.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that was sort of our fault.”, Olivia says from behind Bobby. “I’m Olivia and this is William.” Will gives them a small wave. </p>
<p>“Oh hello, how do you guys know Cap?”, Buck asks.</p>
<p>“They’re my siblings.” Bobby responds. “Buck, Eddie, Chim, Hen meet my brother and sister. Will and Liv, this is my team.” </p>
<p>“Welcome to the 118! Cap’s family is our family.”, Hen greets them smiling. </p>
<p>“Can you tell us more about young Cap?!”, Buck asks.</p>
<p>“Especially the figure skating days!”, Eddie adds. </p>
<p>“As long as you catch us up on what trouble Bobby’s been getting up to in California!” Liv grins.</p>
<p>“Deal!”, the team replies in unison. </p>
<p>“And it begins.” Bobby sighs, shaking his head. “I’m gonna call Athena and tell her to bring us lunch.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Athena is in her car on the way to the 118 for lunch when her phone rings. </p>
<p>“Hey babe, I’ll be there in 10.” </p>
<p>“Do you mind stopping to get us some burgers?”</p>
<p>“I thought we were having your Mac and cheese?” </p>
<p>“I accidentally burned it.”</p>
<p>“Burned it? You never do that. Is everything okay?” </p>
<p>“I’ll explain when you get here, love. Bring 8 burgers.” </p>
<p>“Okay babe, I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Bobby responds before hanging up. </p>
<p>“Who was that?”, Will asks leaning against the door of Bobby’s office. </p>
<p>“Athena, my wife.” Bobby smiles, still getting a thrill from saying that word. “She’s bringing us food.” </p>
<p>“You got married and you didn’t call to tell us?” Will says the hurt showing on his face. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Will. It just took me so long to become happy and healthy again. By the time I was ready to talk to you guys I wasn’t sure if it would’ve been welcomed.” </p>
<p>“Bobby, we never wanted you to leave. You’re the one that pushed us away. We could’ve helped you.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t wanna ruin the family I had left.”, Bobby whispers. </p>
<p>“Oh little brother.” Will pulls Bobby into another hug. “I’m happy that you’re happy again and I can’t wait to meet your wife.” </p>
<p>“She’s amazing. You’re gonna love her.”, Bobby responds, his love for Athena showing in his eyes. </p>
<p>Will smiles seeing how happy his brother is. He then lets out a small chuckle. </p>
<p>“What’s so funny?” </p>
<p>“Liv is going to kill you when you tell her you got married again without us. You know how much she loves weddings.” </p>
<p>“Oh god.”, Bobby groans.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Walking into the station with a bag full of burgers Athena hears the team laughing upstairs. “What’s got them laughing so hard?”, she thinks as she walks up the stairs. </p>
<p>“Hey girl!” Hen greets her. </p>
<p>“Hey Hen!” </p>
<p>“Hi mom! Thanks for the burgers. I’m starving!” Buck says taking the bag from Athena. </p>
<p>“Buck there’s a milkshake in there for you.” Athena says as she walks towards Bobby. He’s standing at the kitchen talking to a man she’s never seen before. </p>
<p>“Thanks mom!” </p>
<p>Bobby looks up to see Athena walking towards him. “Sargeant”, he greets her, giving her a soft peck on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist. </p>
<p>“Captain” she smiles up at him. </p>
<p>“Babe, this is my brother Will.” “Will this is my gorgeous wife Sargeant Athena Grant.” </p>
<p>“Nice to finally meet you Athena!” Will says reaching his hand out towards her.</p>
<p>Surprised, Athena reached out to shake his hand. “Nice to meet you too! Bobby didn’t tell me you were visiting.” </p>
<p>“Oh he didn’t know. Liv and I wanted to surprise him.” </p>
<p>“Liv get over here!” Bobby interrupts the two. “I want to introduce you to someone.” </p>
<p>“Liv this is my wife Athena.” “Athena this is my sister Olivia.” </p>
<p>“Your wife?!” Olivia says shocked. “Robert Wade Nash you got married again and you didn’t tell me?!” She yells before punching Bobby in the arm. </p>
<p>“Ow Liv! Why do you two keep punching me?!”</p>
<p>Will starts laughing, “I told you she was gonna get mad, bro.”</p>
<p>Olivia turns to Will and punches him too. “You knew he got married and didn’t tell me?!” </p>
<p>“Liv! I just found out!” Will responds, rubbing his arm. “Why’d you punch so hard?”</p>
<p>“I know right? It hurt more than yours.” Bobby says. </p>
<p>“You two better shut up before I do it again.” Causing the two brothers to go silent. </p>
<p>She turns to Athena who puts both hands in the air. “Don’t punch me please.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry you had to witness that. That wasn’t a great way to introduce myself.”, Liv says embarrassed. “I’m happy to finally meet you though!”, she pulls Athena into a hug.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you too, Olivia”, Athena returns the hug. “I would’ve punched Bobby too.” </p>
<p>“Babe! You’re supposed to be on my side.” </p>
<p>“Well I’m on another Nash’s side today. Deal with it.” Athena teases Bobby causing him to pout. </p>
<p>“I like her.” Olivia says with a cheeky grin.</p>
<p>Bobby couldn’t help but smile, loving that his wife and sister were getting along.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Lunch was fun for everyone. Well everyone but Bobby. Olivia and Will enjoyed telling embarrassing childhood stories and the team eagerly listened. “He hated wearing clothes from the ages of two to five” Will chuckles. “He’d strip out of all of his clothes as soon as he was out of our sight.”</p>
<p>“Harry was exactly like that.”, Athena smiles at the memory. “Oh the kids are going to love meeting you guys!” </p>
<p>“Kids?!”, Will and Olivia exclaim. </p>
<p>“Before you hit me again, Harry and May are from Athena’s first marriage!” Bobby says seeing the look in his sister’s eyes. </p>
<p>“They’re still my niece and nephew you idiot!” Liv replies before punching Bobby again in the arm. </p>
<p>“Stop hitting me Livvie!” Bobby yells, rubbing his arm. “It seriously hurts.” </p>
<p>“Oh poor baby.” Liv says mockingly causing Bobby to stick his tongue out at her.</p>
<p>The team watches the scene in front of them surprised at how Bobby is around his siblings. </p>
<p>“It’s weird seeing Cap like this.”, Eddie says. Buck and Chim nod in agreement. </p>
<p>“It’s cute.” Hen smiles. “He’s letting his guard down around us.” </p>
<p>After lunch both Athena and the team get called to a scene. Will and Olivia leave to check into their hotel, but not before Athena invites them over for dinner. </p>
<p>“See you guys tonight!” Bobby says before getting into the engine. </p>
<p>“See you tonight. Stay safe!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bobby and Athena are in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Athena is making her smoked brisket and Bobby is making mac and cheese. The kids, Olivia and Will are arriving in about an hour. </p>
<p>“How was the rest of your shift babe?”, Bobby asks. He puts the mac and cheese into the oven before wrapping his arms around Athena’s waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. </p>
<p>“Oh it was pretty slow. I just went back to the station to finish up some paperwork.” </p>
<p>“Mmm today was a slow day for both of us.” Bobby starts trailing kisses down Athena’s neck, his hands reaching down to cup her ass. </p>
<p>“Babe.” Athena warns. ”Don’t start what you can’t finish. The kids and your siblings are coming in less than an hour.” </p>
<p>“Who says I can’t finish. I bet I can make you come twice by the time the food is ready.” He nips her ear before soothing it with his tongue. He quickly unbuttons her pants before sliding his hand down the front. Pulling her underwear to the side he plunges his fingers into her already wet center. </p>
<p>“Bobby!”, Athena moans arching into him. She turns the heat to low before turning around, capturing his lips in a deep kiss, their tongues battling for dominance.</p>
<p>“Couch. Now.”, she drags Bobby with her to the living room. They’ve completely stripped down by the time they reach the couch. Bobby pushes Athena down before covering her body with his. He kisses down her body, licking her folds before plunging his tongue into his wife’s dripping center. “Oh god, yes!” He usually liked taking his time when eating out his wife, but they were on a time crunch. He pumps his fingers in and out of her while sucking on her clit causing her to gush into his mouth. Giving her no time to recover he slides his cock into his wife and starts pounding in and out of her. “Oh fuck! Yes Bobby!” He places one leg on his shoulder, this position allowing him to slide even deeper into his wife. “Babe you’re so wet for me”, he groans. </p>
<p>“I’m so close!”</p>
<p>Feeling himself about to burst, Bobby reaches a hand between them and rubs Athena’s clit “Come for me, my love.” </p>
<p>“Oh god!!”, Athena yells as her body convulses. Bobby finds his release as she clenches tightly around him. </p>
<p>“Two orgasms before the timer even went off.”, Bobby smirks still breathing hard. </p>
<p>“Mmm you did not disappoint.”, Athena says pulling him in for another kiss. “We have to take a quick shower and clean up before everyone comes.” </p>
<p>“As you wish my love. We have 15 minutes to take a shower before the food is ready. You think I can squeeze another one in?” Bobby says, scooping Athena into his arms before walking towards their bedroom. </p>
<p>“You’re insatiable!”, she giggles.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Perfect.”, Bobby pulls the tray of mac and cheese out of the oven. </p>
<p>“You better pack some for Buck tomorrow babe.”</p>
<p>“I will. He wouldn’t stop complaining about how it was Pasta Thursday and we had burgers.” Bobby rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“That boy, I thought the milkshake would’ve made him happy.” </p>
<p>“Oh so you’re the reason why he was so fidgety after lunch.” </p>
<p>“Um what milkshake...”</p>
<p>
  <em> The doorbell rings. </em>
</p>
<p>“Saved by the bell.” Bobby says, walking towards the front door. </p>
<p>“Hey guys! Come in come in.”</p>
<p>“Ooh whatever you guys made smells wonderful.”, Liv says. </p>
<p>“It’s Athena’s smoked brisket.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait to eat it. Where are the kids?”, Will asks. </p>
<p>“Michael’s on his way with them. They’ll be here soon. Come to the kitchen.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Do you need help with anything Athena?”, Liv asks. Will and Bobby are in the backyard setting the table. </p>
<p>“Oh no you’re our guests tonight just have a seat and relax.” Athena replies, tossing the salad. “Would you like any wine?” </p>
<p>“Oh I thought there wouldn’t be any alcohol in the house because of Bobby.” Liv replies confused. </p>
<p>“Bobby doesn’t drink, but he doesn’t mind when I drink a little wine every now and then.” </p>
<p>“Well aren’t you concerned that he could relapse?” Liv frowns. “I don’t think it’s very responsible to have alcohol around an alcoholic!” </p>
<p>Bobby and Will walk back into the kitchen. “Olivia why are you yelling at my wife?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay babe.”, Athena says, understanding that Liv is just concerned for her brother. </p>
<p>“No it’s not okay. I’m not gonna allow anyone to yell at you in our own home.” </p>
<p>“I’m just concerned with the fact that she keeps alcohol in the house and drinks around you.” Liv says. </p>
<p>“Just because I can’t drink doesn’t mean the people around me can’t as well.” He replies. “I’ve been going to church and my meetings every week. I’ve been sober for over a year, I'm good Liv.”</p>
<p>“I’m still concerned.”</p>
<p>“You can be concerned, but that doesn’t mean you get to be rude to Athena, who's been nothing but kind to you.”, he scolds. “Apologize to her now.” </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Athena. I shouldn’t have said it like that.” Liv apologizes. “You didn’t have to welcome us into your family. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>“All good.”, Athena smiles. “I hope you know that I’d never intentionally do anything that would hurt Bobby.”</p>
<p>“I believe you.” Liv replies, returning the smile.</p>
<p>“Mom! Bobby!”, Harry yells running down the stairs followed behind by May.</p>
<p>“In the kitchen, honey!”</p>
<p>Harry runs into the kitchen and throws his arms around Bobby. “I missed you Bobby!”</p>
<p>“Hey kiddo, I missed you too. Did you have fun with your dad?”</p>
<p>Harry nods before going to hug his mom. </p>
<p>“Hey sweetie.”, Bobby pulls May in for a hug. “Hey Bobby, who are they?” </p>
<p>“May, Harry, meet my brother and sister, Will and Olivia.” </p>
<p>“You look a lot like Bobby.”, Harry says to Will. </p>
<p>“Really? I always thought I was more handsome than him.”, Will teases. May and Harry giggle. </p>
<p>“You wish.”, Bobby rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re really pretty.”, May compliments Olivia. </p>
<p>“You’re so sweet. You’re gorgeous just like your mom.”</p>
<p>“Thanks”, May replies shyly. </p>
<p>“Alright let’s eat now that everyone is here!”</p>
<hr/>
<p>After dinner Athena and kids go into the living room letting the siblings have some alone time. </p>
<p>“I’m proud of you Bobby. I wasn’t sure what to expect from this visit, but I’m so glad that you’re happy and sober.”, Will says </p>
<p>“Athena and the kids are a big reason for why I’m happy.” </p>
<p>“When you’re ready, bring the family to Minnesota. The kids would love to meet Harry and May.” Liv adds.</p>
<p>“When I’m ready.”, Bobby agrees. </p>
<p>They spend a couple more minutes catching up before Will and Liv leave. </p>
<p>Bobby walks back into the kitchen wrapping his arms around Athena’s waist. “I love you.” </p>
<p>“Love you too.” “I’m glad you reunited with your siblings.” </p>
<p>“Me too, if they hadn’t come to visit I never would’ve worked up the courage to see them myself.” </p>
<p>“I’m sure eventually you would’ve.”</p>
<p>“One day I’ll take us and the kids back home.”</p>
<p>“I’d love that, but only when you’re ready babe.” She turns in his arms wrapping her arm around his neck. “Now help me clean up.” She gives him a quick peck on the lips before attempting to get out of his embrace. </p>
<p>Bobby tightens his grip on her waist. Drawing her back in he says, “How about we leave this for tomorrow and you and I spend the rest of the night making love.” </p>
<p>“You’re insatiable. What’s gotten into you tonight?”</p>
<p>His hands travel down to her butt, giving them a squeeze before picking her up. Athena lets out a surprised yelp. </p>
<p>He starts walking towards their bedroom. “Nothings gotten into me, but my cock is about to be in you.” </p>
<p>“Robert Nash!”</p>
<p>The rest of her sentence is cut off as Bobby crushes his lips to hers. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>